File talk:Sakazuki's Floral Pattern Manga.png
Manga vs Anime? Might as well get it over with. Which one and why? Mandon (talk) 02:27, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Both are pretty useless, but the manga is better simply because there are actual speech bubbles, and not just Akainu with an open mouth. 02:28, January 19, 2014 (UTC) You mean we've never used anime photos of characters talking Some of these don't even show the character's faces, but we still use them. Mandon (talk) 02:42, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Inb4 Galaxy uploads the manga version of all of those. SeaTerror (talk) 03:02, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Oh lord what have I done? Mandon (talk) 03:04, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Who cares if it's just Akainu with his mouth open? We all know he is taking. Why do there need to be a speech bubble? Joekido (talk) 03:08, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I think the better question is why do we need to depict "Sakazuki informs Brannew about Fujitora" with an image in the first place? We really overdo the images on current arcs. 03:10, January 19, 2014 (UTC) One does not simply ask Gal why he chooses to nitpick some anime images he's usually right when it comes to bad art or something. There's no need at all for speech bubbles, so I'm for anime. We could always vote on it but I doubt there's any real point. Both versions are identical in terms of art. The only difference is you can't see his shirt, it's colored, it's inverted from the manga panel, and there's no speech bubbles. But none of that detracts from the scene. As for that, Ryu... that's actually a good question. Desperation for a PTS image for the history section I suppose. Mandon (talk) 03:17, January 19, 2014 (UTC) The ones you listed are different M4ndon, since it's obvious people are talking. Here, not so much. I say delete the image. 03:21, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Not really. Besides the Sengoku one, because he's holding a transponder snail, and Rayleigh telling Robin about the void century, because everyone's looking at her, the rest of them just look like characters standing and looking at each other. Agreed on deleting the image though, it doesn't really add anything to the article. If it showed Brannew in the picture and Sakazuki talking to him, then it would be okay, but the image doesn't show anything besides Akainu's face.. Mandon (talk) 03:25, January 19, 2014 (UTC) The reason you just gave is the reason the anime cannot be used. Just showing Akainu's face is the problem, but the manga makes it somewhat better by including dialogue. 03:27, January 19, 2014 (UTC) It can't be deleted anyway since it's used on a talk page. SeaTerror (talk) 04:27, January 19, 2014 (UTC) If the image has to stay then anime should be used, simply because it's colored, and there's 'zero difference '''in quality between the two images. The captions on the photo explain just fine that he's talking. We don't need speech bubbles for that. If we did, then every single photo of characters talking should be from the manga, instead of the anime. But if we must, then someone should start a poll. Mandon (talk) 04:32, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Ryu's the one who's right here. We don't need the image on any articles at all. The image doesn't add much to the paragraphs it's in other than a sneak peek at what Akainu looks like Post-TS, which we already have in other, better images. But ST is also right in that it's used on a talk page and shouldn't be deleted. It's used here and it's main purpose is to show the floral pattern on his shirt, something the anime image does not show. Using the anime image would also make it an invalid comparison to the other image on the talk page. If the image stays only on the talk, it also needs a rename. 06:17, January 19, 2014 (UTC) There really isn't that major difference in the floral pattern, and even though its a little sneak peak at his face it doesn't seem that major to his page, besides we can assume that his eyes haven't changed that much. AsuraDrago 02:18, January 22, 2014 (UTC) It's not used on his page in any appearance-based section, just the history section where it's not needed. Only the use on the talk page ''requires the floral pattern. 04:23, January 22, 2014 (UTC) So there's no objections now? Keep manga version, remove from articles? Here here? 21:49, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Nobody objected. Removed from all articles and renamed. 02:41, January 24, 2014 (UTC)